Little Orphan Cullen
by LoveApplesAKAtomatoes
Summary: Esme is unable to have children, but through a series of unfortunate events she finds her self trying to raise six strong headed kids. This is the storys of the Cullen kids as they grow up together, the adventures, the bickering and of course the unstoppable development of stronger feelings for another. All human, cannon pairings, rated T for swearing.
1. Meeting the kids

**A/N This is a pretty downer start, but it is sort of necessary. I am not a great speller and because im using WordPad i dont have spell check (that i know of), so sorry about this, i try to look up words im not sure about, but who has the time to do it for every word just in case? A beta would be appreciated ;) I don't own Twilight but you know that, so i wont be saying it every chapter. First FanFic, i'm so new i don't even know what all the slang is, like ooc? Or AH? Or AU? If some one wants to explain that would be great! I know absolutely nothing about adoption in the states, so we are playing by my fantasy rules. I like to think that this will get better as we go on, so keep on with it, i know this isnt the greatest of first chapters. Enjoy... Review nicely please. **

Esme Cullen wiped a tear from her eye as her brother in laws coffin was lowered in to the ground. Not moments before her sisters coffin was laid to rest in the same deep, large rectangular whole as a result of a tragic car accident.

Esme bit back sobs as she held on to the hand of her two year old nephew Edward, maturely watching in silence as his parents where put to rest. Carlisle had Edwards other hand while holding year old Alice, their neice.

People gave their condolences to both Esme and the children, but Esme just wanted to get home and put this behind her. She was sad for her sisters death, but they where never close. The eight years between them meant that they never really shared interests, being at different stages in their lives. The physical distance of two thousand miles between their houses added to the emotional distance between the sisters.

Esme was only left the children since she was the last family member capable of taking them. The car ride was silent, Edward and Alice fell asleep in the back, while the couple held hands thinking over the responsibility placed on their shoulders.

Just as tears threatened to spill over again, Alice began to mumble in her sleep, her head flooping to the side and her arm flailing around with a cute frown on her face. Edwards eyes flickered open, meeting Esme's watery gaze before he picked up the worn bear on his lap and handed it too his sister.

She craddled it in her arms, sighing happily. Upon seeing this, Edward drifted back too sleep quickly, even at two he knew his sister slept better with her bear. Esme realised that that was all the reassurance she needed to be strong. They were so innocent, so caring and so cute. They needed her and after loosing her sister, Esme needed them just as much.

Two weeks later, Esme was laying baby Alice down for a nap when Carlisle burst into the bright pink bedroom. Edward looked up from his blocks, surprised to see his new father home earlier from work than normal.

"Esme, i found them" He gasped, smiling wide at his wife. The 'them' he was referring too was the niece or nephew he knew he had, but had lost when his sister put them up for adoption. Furious with her inconsideration the choice had for Esme's lack of ability to have her own baby, he devoted every spare minute he had into finding this baby to bring it back with family. "His name is Jasper, he was admitted into the hospital yesterday with minor injuries, but he is going to be fine"

"How did you know?" Esme asked, scooping Edward in to her warm arms "Have you done some kind of test?" Her husband nodded frantically, taking Edward from her and kissing his head.

"I have and i know its him. You should see his eyes Esme, they are just like mine and my sisters." Carlisle explained, turning his attention to Edward "They said i could take him in, that he was still up for adoption, Edward, do you want a new baby brother?"

Edward just nodded, not fully understanding the situation of course, but happy his daddy was happy. Esme had tears steaming down her face at the thought of a new baby, only a month ago she never thought she would have her own family, but now she was being blessed with three children.

That afternoon, Esme brought a freshly napped Edward and Alice to the hospital to visit their father and new brother. Edward looked around in awe at all the busyness in the hospital, Alice was whining because of the constant noise around her, but Esme soothed her with her gentle humming.

"Esme" Carlisle greated her, opening the file he was holding. Without another word he presented her with a picture of Jasper, who was with no doubt his nephew with those bright blue eyes. "You should be able to find him, he is in the ICU. Take this pass and you should be let in."

Esme nodded, silently handing him Alice's baby carrier with a bright smile. He pointed her in the right direction, and she all but skipped to meet Jasper. With a glance over her shoulder, she saw Carlisle was perfectly capable of taking care of her children for a few minutes.

After showing the pass too a few people, she was finally permitted to see Jasper. From across the room she knew which baby it was, since he was by far one of the largest compared to all the premature babies. He was also one of the only awake, his bright eyes scanning the room with a small frown on his adorable face.

"Jasper" Esme breathed when she reached his crib in the small sectioned off corner of the room. "Im going to be your new mommy" She cooed, Jasper gave her a grin, showing his two teeth sprouting from his pink gums.

At eighteen months old he had alread been in three homes with three different families, and in each they gave him up once they found he was not a cute and cuddly baby. Jasper hated to be held or touched and it bothered all his new parents. The more they tried to comfort him to more he screamed.

Esme was more excepting after finding out this information from her husband, just speaking to him in a soft voice while he stared up with a smile on his face.

Within a month, Esme had all three children sitting in highchairs around her dinning room table, each digging into a bowl of pasta, completely comfortable in their new home. She was tiered and sure she was loosing the social skills she had by not being around adults much, but she was happy.

Jasper had fitted in well with Edward and Alice. He shared well, not wanting to upset anyone, so most the time he and Edward were giving Alice what she wanted. Jasper and Edward shared a dislike for being touched most the time, but even Edward enjoyed a hug from his mother at bed time.

Alice was never happy unless she had someones devoted attention, but luckily between her brothers and parents, someone was always there to give her that attention.

That was Esme's biggest worry when she came across Rosalie. The five of them were at the park, when Esme discovered a crying girl under the climbing frame, she looked about five years old. After scanning the park for a parent who ressembled the girl in any way, she found no one.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Esme asked tentatively offering the girl her hand. The child took it, sobbing uncontrolably. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know" The girl cried, throwing her self into Esmes arms, Esme carried the child the short distance too the sandbox where she had left her own children. "Daddy said he wanted to be with Mommy then he tooked me here now i'm lost"

"Where is your mommy?" Esme asked, fearing the worst. The little girl looked up to the clear sky and Esme felt terrible before she even spoke.

"Heaven" The girl replied, Esme was trying to help the girl but she had to stop Alice from eating sand. "Whats your name?"

"Esme, Dear" Esme replied, guesturing to her children "This is Alice, Jasper and Edward. What is your name, sweetie?"

"Rosalie Hale, I'm five" The little girl whispered, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear shyly. "My Daddy isn't coming back for me, is he?"

"I don't think so sweetie" Rosalie just nodded at Esmes responce, silent tears falling down her rosey cheeks. "But we can find you some where to stay, maybe with us, if you want?"

And in no time, Rosalie was part of the Cullen family, much to baby Alice's delight. Every day Rosalie would dress Alice up in pretty clothes, and they got along great. Esme was glad that her children got along so well, since they had too share rooms it was a real blessing.

"Carlisle, would two more kids be pushing it?" Esme mused one night while they were in bed, cuddled up next to each other "We could get a bigger house, i might have stumbled across a nice one on the internet the other day. It is closer to your work, and the school is great in that area!" Carlisle smiled, dropping the book he was reading to pay more attention.

"I think that Rose could use some one her age around, she only has the babies too keep her company. And one day Edward is going to get sick of playing with Jasper, because a year is a lot when you are a child" Esme continued, placing small kissed along her husbands neck "Say Something"

"I want Two more kids, and a bigger house" Carlisle said, much to Esme's excitment. "I want what you want, and i have also been thinking about more kids for a while now, since you found Rose at the park, since i found Jasper, since Edward and Alice became ours. Every time we have another child, everything just gets better"

"It really does" Esme agreed "I will look into it tomorrow morning, as soon as i get up"

Within a week, Esme had organised an interview at the Washington State home for children aged 3-8. It was one of the shabbier orphanages, right in the center of seattle, in an area known for criminals and outstanding rates of homelessness. The building was grey, small and uninviting.

The social worker they were meeting with was middle aged and very in-your-face. Upon meeting the Cullen family, she stared at the children like they were diseased rats, but gave Carlisle a very meaningful smile. Esme bit back a comment, ushering Edward and Rosalie inside the grey brick building.

Inside was no better than the outside. Walls were covered in marker, fingerprints and mould. Esme made sure Edward and Rosalie stayed near her, while Carlisle clutched the babies closer to him. They balanced on his hips wairily taking in their surroundings.

"Children" The social worker, Elaine, called sharply. Within minutes, about eight small children had gathered in a line, looking fearful and hopeful at the same time. Carlisle noted they all looked slightly malnourished, their skin sunken and grey with wide eyes. Most the boys had brutally shaved heads, the girls had their long, unkempt hair scrapped back into pony tails. "This is Mr and Mrs Cullen. They are looking to adopt, go back to your duties while i interview them" The children scutled off, apart from two with particularly pretty brown eyes.

Elaine lead the family too a meeting room next to a shabby kitchen. Esme lingered behind, allowing her older children to follow their father. The boy, who looked about six tugged on her floral skirt.

"Mrs Cullen?" He whispered, eyes watching Elaine's back carefully as she flirted with Carlisle

"Yes, sweetie?" Esme asked, bending down to his level. The small girl hid behind her brother, she looked to be about four and was terrrified. "What is it?" She kept her voice kind, not wanting to scare them.

"Can you please adopt my sister, Bella?" He begged, pushing the girl forward with a pleading look at Esme "She isn't no trouble. She is real quiet, but she is hungry and we don't get much food and she needs a home, Mrs Cullen" Esme's heart broke, she couldn't help but throw her arms around the two children. When she pulled back, she saw Bella was crying, for a second she worried she was like Jasper, who had improved since living with the Cullens.

"Emmett, i don't want to go without you" The girl whispered, her voice was rough, unlike a little girls should be "Adopt Emmett, he is really nice and the best big brother in the whole world"

"Oh, sweetie, i can't seperate you" Esme said, tears forming in her own eyes as she used her thumb to clear the tears from Bella's face. Her mind was made up about which children she wanted. These two where willing to give up all the family they had for the sake of the other. "But do you want to hear a secret?"

They both nodded frantically, holding each others hands tight "I have two spare seats in my car, so i could take you both, if you would like that?" Bella looked up at her brother, waiting for him to tell her if it was okay or not.

"Yes please!" Emmett yelled, throwing him self at the woman he had just met. Elaine had noticed Esme's absence, and was frowning as she strutted towards them. "Oh no" Emmett said, pushing Bella back behind him with a glare towards the horrible lady.

"Mrs Cullen, you are not supposed to talk with the children, and they know that" Elaine hissed with a glare towards the siblings "I am going to have to ask you to go wait in the office while i punish them" As soon as Elaines hands touched the collar of Emmetts shirt, Esmes own hand reached out and stopped her with more force than needed.

"That won't be needed, i have decided i want these two, if that is okay with my _husband_." Esme explained, shooting a look to the husband in question. He nodded with a grin, happy his wife had excused him from having to sit through more flirting.

"Well" Elaine hissed, releasing Emmett's shirt, he tried to sooth a scared Bella, Esme's heart ached for them again "I will draw up the paper work"

"Yes" Esme replied simply, leading the newest members of the family towards the office, holding each of their small, bony hands. "Then we can get out of here, and get these two some ice cream"

Later that day, the eight of them where crowded round a table in the ice cream bar, everyone had their own cone, enjoying it while Emmett pulled faces to make the babies giggle. Esme let Bella sit on her lap, soothing the terrified child by rubbing circles on her back. That was Bellas first hug that she could remember, but she knew that life was going to be better from now on.

Emmetts words about them being hungry were very true, Esme fed them the biggest meal of their lives that night, unknowling since she gave them the same amount as she would anyone else their ages.

Esme sighed happily at her family that night in bed. Carlisle knew how she felt, since meeting Emmett and Bella this morning, their family suddenly felt complete. The need for more was gone, and next week they would move to the new house where they could start their lives as a complete family.

**So there we go. Chapter one. I find it hard to start of stories, so this is literally my best go at it. Don't worry, i have some good things planned! Some of you may have noticed Bella and Edwards age gap, that will cause some issues in future! So come back again, put this story on alerts so you know when the next chapter is up, leave some ideas bellow, and bear in mind i wrote this at three in the morning because i am now nocturnal. **


	2. The trip too the store

**For later use, when i say 'thing shirt', i mean like the ones you get at disney land like the ones from The cat in the hat. I got the idea from Jon and Kate plus 8. I am really surprised at the traffic already, i uploaded the first chapter like two hours ago, and this is really impressive! Especially the fact some one in New Zealand saw this! Thats what freaks me out about the internet, i never really grasp why its the world wide web until i see things like that!  
Here we go, Chapter two! At this point here are the ages:  
Emmett- 8  
Rosalie- 7  
Bella- 6  
Edward- 4  
Jasper- 3  
Alice- 3  
**

The last two years had been amazing for the Cullens, all the kids had really gotten close, and the mix of ages kept things interesting to say the least. For instance, Esme is now watching Rose try to organise the others in a wedding, not all of them wanted to be in said wedding, but they did it to keep Rose happy.

"No, Alice!" Rose yelled in frustration, snatching back the crown "I get to be the queen because i am the oldest"

"I am the oldest!" Emmett yelled, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout, not for the first time. He loved being the eldest and was constantly reminding every one who would listen. Esme bit back a laugh. She loved that she could see into the playroom from the kitchen, so she could remember important moments like this. "I get to be the queen"

"But you a boy!" Alice accused, Emmett just took the crown from Rosalie and balanced it on his black curls. "Queens wear pretty dresses" Alice lisped, pouting like she always did to try and get her way. It wasn't making Emmett budge.

"Then get him a dress" Edward challanged "He won't wear it" Bella giggled at her brothers determination to proove Edward wrong, Edward grinned crookedly at her, always happy to make Bella laugh.

Five minutes later, Emmett had sqeezed into Rosalie's biggest party dress, the crown balanced on his head with red marker 'make-up' on his lips and cheeks. He was really acting the part, drinking his juice with a pinky out, speaking in a shrill impression of a girls voice.

"Okay, so now Emmett is the queen, who is going to play piano at the wedding?" Rosalie said, holding out the plastic pink piano. "Jasper!" She thrust it into his hands, he began to cry, his normal reaction to most situations.

"You said I was the husband!" He sobbed, throwing the piano on the floor, breaking the weak plastic.

"Jasper you jerk!" Edward yelled, stepping forward to try and fix his beloved piano with out much luck. "MOMMY JASPER BROKE IT!" Edward yelled, shoving the smaller boy backwards, causing Jasper to let out a wail.

"Its Rosalies fault!" Jasper accused, tears streaming both Edward and Jaspers faces "She said i could marry Alice and now she said i can't" Esme sighed, picking up her younger boys, who were both sobbing. It was not unusual for them to cry, they cried more than the other kids all put together.

"Edward say sorry for pushing" Esme said, Edward obliged "Jasper, say sorry to both Edward and Rosalie for breaking the piano" Jasper appologised with a sneer, Rose shrugged and carried on organising the other kids.

"But Mommy, sorry won't bring back my piano" Edward complained, Esme looked to the clock on the wall beside her to see that it was only Eleven a.m. He would be going on about it all day if she didn't do something.

"I know, how about we go to the toy store and see what we can do?" Esme offered, attracting the attention of the other kids. They all began to yell excitedly all the things they 'desperatly' needed.

You wouldn't think two years ago most of them had nothing but the clothes on their backs.

"Well, lets get you all dressed and get going, or else all the good things will be gone." Esme laughed at their happy faces "Bring down your piggy banks, and wear your 'thing' shirts!" Esme was refering to the Things from the cat in the hat, she had their numbers in age order so when they ran off in seperate directions, she could ask people if they had seen the a thing rather than describe the child and give them a further head start.

They scrambled up the stairs at the same time, shoving each other too be the first one ready. Emmett, of course, got to the top first, carelessly shoving his five years younger sister back.

Esme followed the comotion towards the boys rooms, on the first floor of the house. The girls lived on the second with Esme and Carliles room. The offices and playroom were downstairs so the kids always had an adult close by.

She peeked in Edwards room to help him first, he wasn't too bad to dress, he wore what she picked out as long as it didn't have cartoons on it. He dressed just like his Daddy, who was his idol and hero. After setting him up with brown shorts, Green 'thing' shirt and brown sneakers, Next she went to Jasper.

He was sitting in his diaper, playing with race cars in the center of his room on the rug made to look like a racing track.

"Vroom" He yelled, "Crash!" He pushed the two cars together, then threw them too the side to simulate how a crash goes in the three year old mind. Esme tried to dress him simular to Edward, but he insisted on his Woody from Toystory costume, the blue thing 5 shirt replacing the yellow check shirt. Deciding he looked pretty cute, she left him too it.

"Emmett!" Esme gasped apon entering his room, he spun around with a huge smile, his dimples prominant on his round face. "Darling, you cannot wear that."

"Why not?" Emmett demanded, stomping his spiderman slipper clad foot. He still wore the princess dress, but had tucked it into his jeans in an attempt to make it into a shirt. "I like how it looks"

"Emmett, you can't wear it because it hasn't got your number on it, how will people know you are the eldest?" She had captured his attention now "Unless you want me too tell Rosalie she can be oldest?"

"No way!" Emmett yelled, stripping the dress and throwing it to Esme. In return, Esme threw him his clean red Thing shirt, deciding to tackle the shoe situation later.

Esme climbed the second stair case to find Alice coming down, wearing a cute frilly white skirt with her Red thing 6 shirt, to match Emmetts, her little pink back pack on her shoulders.

"You look pretty Sweetie" Esme cooed, Alice twirled for her "Go wait down stairs and i will do your hair in a moment" Alice had to have her hair cut short when Emmett got gum in it a few months ago. Its lucky she liked it so much.

Next Esme found Rosalie, admiring her self in the mirror, wearing a red thing shirt too match Jasper with sparkly black jeans and red chucks. After sending Rosalie down with Alice to await their hair being done, Esme checked on Bella.

The small girl had her nose in a book, like normal. Esme noticed that she had discarded the green thing shirt to match Edwards to the side, wearing a plain blue shirt with her blue jeans instead.

"Bella i asked you to wear your thing shirt today so you don't get lost sweetie!" Esme explained, picking up the shirt and handing it to Bella. "Whats wrong with it?"

" You always make me stay with Edward so im stuck with a baby" Bella pouted, turning her nose up at the shirt "Edward is two whole years younger!"

"Bella, did you know i am three years older than your dad?" Bella's eyes grew wide "But that doesn't matter when you are a big girl. Are you not a big girl? Because if not you will have to hold on to the stroller the whole time when we go out"

"Im a big girl!" Bella said, looking offended Esme had suggested otherwise "But Jessica said i shouldn't play with Edward because he is a baby in Pre K, and i am in 2nd grade!"

"Bella, age is just a number" Esme said softly, helping Bella change her shirt "Besides, in ten years, Jessica is going to love Edward because he is going to be very handsom"

"Edwards Handsom now" Bella whispered, blushing slightly. Esme smiled, woundering what would happen if the kids started to like each other that way. It wasn't something she wouldn't have to think about for a few years, hopefully.

The kids sat around the kitchen table, counting up the money they had in their piggy banks. Esme found early on she struggled to keep things fair, because some kids were just easier to by for than others. So every month she put $10 in each of their piggy banks, so no one got more than any of the others.

Pretty much all the kids had about $30, it had been a while since Esme braved the Toy store with them. After packing them all into the mini van, Esme set off too the mega store. It sold eveything from pets too pencils, and the kids loved it.

"Okay when we get there, everyone stick together" Esme said, not even taking her self seriously "Or at least stay in your teams, and don't leave the store"

**Emmett **

Mommy took us to the mall today, she said to stay with our buddies, which was okay because my buddy was Alice, and Alice never tells on me, because i will just tell on her because she does worse stuff than me.

Once we get to the door, Alice climbs on my back and we run off towards the animals, because i know that is her favorite space. Once we get too the puppies i dump her in the tank and she starts to play with them, like last time.

Once the squirt is taken care of, i run towards the guns, sometimes the guy lets me hold one but only if i am extra nice to him. The glass case was opened and the guy wasn't there, so i snuck over like a ninja.

After i rolled on the floor and done a couple really cool flips i got to the case. I picked up the biggest one, it was called a Buh-Buh gun. Buh is for ball, and Backflip, and boogers. I made shooting noises, because i couldn't pull the trigger incase i killed someone.

I was pretending to shoot Jasper as he ran past, but my finger slipped and i pulled the trigger and hit a huge police guy chasing after him on the arm. Wait, why was this guy chasing my baby brother? I growled like a bear and shot him again, aiming for his face but i hit his butt, this time he fell over, yelling really loud and i was scared i killed him, so i screamed.

The guy who is normally by the guns came along, said a naughty word and grabbed my collar. I began to panick, because this is what Elaine used to do at the orphanage, so he must be going to beat me up. He grabbed Jasper by the waist, the little butt munch was crying again, he never stops crying.

I wounder if he needs too pee ever, or if he just crys all the pee out.

"Jasper, your tears are made of pee" I told him, because i think that must be right. He started to cry more, complaining that he got pee in his mouth when he was running. I just laughed at him. While i was laughing, the gun guy spoke into his walkie talkie.

"I found thing 1, and thing 5" Hu, Moms stupid shirts came in handy, but i think i would have been found better if i was wearing my dress-shirt because that looked real cool.

**Rosalie**

Mommy told me too stay with Jasper, but once we got to the store, everyone else but me and him ran off, so Mommy sighed and started to run after them but they got too far, so Jasper was already crying a lot.

"Jasper, i am going to the makeup, are you coming or what?" I demanded, he nodded, holding out his sticky hand for me too hold. I hated holding his hand, i wish i had Edward because he is never sticky. Or Emmett because he wouldn't need to hold my hand because we are the big kids.

I dragged Jasper towards the makeup, and we passed Emmett. He was doing Roly-polys, i knew he thought he was doing flips when he done that so Jasper and i laughed at him. He stopped his crying so i guess i owed Emmett one.

At the make up, i started putting the testers on my face, because it makes you more pretty, and i am already very pretty so i must look like an angel. Jasper just woundered off towards the next isle, so i let him go because then i didn't have to look after him.

I was just putting lipsmick on my lips, when a lady barged me out the way and snatched my lipsmick.

"Hey!" I said, trying to get it back "I was using that, lady!" She just pushed me back so i fell on my butt.

"Scram, kid" She hissed, i gave her my best glare and she ignored me, so i picked up another lipsmick and drew a big line down her white pants. "YOU LITTLE BRAT" She yelled, bending down to my face "I am going to tell your Mom" I just drew more Lipsmick down her face, she turned red and slapped me.

It didn't hurt much, but i yelled at loud as i could anyway, this shop lady came up and said she saw the whole thing, so we both had to go with her. I cried as loud and as much as i could so that the lady got in lots of trouble. That will teach her to snatch. On the way, i heard a big crash and woundered if Bella was anywhere near. The shop lady spoke into her walkie talkie, saying something about finding thing 2, but i wasn't listening to her, because i saw Bella laying in a heap of books. She always breaks stuff and falls!

**Bella**

As soon as we got to the store, i grabbed Edwards hand and we ran because Emmett gave us each $2 too do it so he could get away too. I heard Mommy calling my name, but i had to keep going to get my money.

We ended up at the music section, then Edward ran off from me, so i found my way to the books. I was picking out all the ones i wanted into a basket i found when i saw a really pretty looking one on the top shelf. I tried to reach it but i was too short, so i looked around for someone to help me when a really tall guy wearing a police man out fit walked past.

"Hey, mister!" I called, he spun around and grunted like a monster. "Can you pretty please get that book for me?" I pointed to the book, he glared at me like i asked him if he ate his boogers.

"No" He grunted again, walking away from me without saying anything. Some people are so rude! I sighed, stepping onto the bottom shelf to try and get it my self again. I had to climb up a lot of shelves to get to it, but eventually i managed to grab it. I pulled it down and looked at the back to see if it was for my age, like Mommy told me too do.

I couldn't read most the words, so it must be an adult book. Darn it. I tried to put it back but my foot slipped. I tried to grab the sign standing next to me so i didn't hit the ground, but it was only balanced on top of a huge pile of books that came tumbling down. I managed to keep on my shelf, so that was good. Until the shelf broke, all the shelves did so all the books and me came tumbling down and i was laying in the middle of it until i saw Rosalie.

"Rose!" I screamed, she looked up and she was crying, but they were pretend. You could tell because Rose turns purple when she crys for real, right now she is normal coloured. "Help me!" A shop assistant pulled me from the pile, laughing she yelled "I found number three!" Into her walkie talkie.

**Edward**

I was kind of upset because this morning i heard Bella say i am a baby, so i didn't want to talk to her but she is my buddy. We ran off like Emmett told us too, but i dropped Bella's hand as soon as we got too the music section. I sat at the piano and started to play Mary had a little lamb like Mommy taught me on the little pink piano Jasper broke.

I am not talking to Jasper either. He did it because he didn't get to marry Alice anymore, i didn't get to marry Bella so he can't marry my sister. I wish Bella wasn't so old. She is in 2nd grade! I haven't even started school for real yet, so i have no chance to be her real friend.

I bashed on the keys once more to let out my angries. I felt a little better, so i really should get a piano for home. I jumped off the stool and found the price tag, i recognised the number 3, and i think there are three zeros. I hope thats how much i have.

I tried to yank the leg to get it too the checkout so i could pay and find Mommy again. I must have yanked to hard, because the leg fell off and the piano made a really horrible noise as it fell over. I nearly got squished, but luckily i had played ninja enough with Emmett too be able to roll like a pencil away from it.

I was about to cry, but someone picked me up. I heard familiar giggles, so i blinked away the tears to be met with the bright green gaze of my baby sister Alice. She smelled really bad, like wet dog, but she didn't even care. The guy that was holding us let out a breath, like Mommy does when she sits down for dinner.

"Thing 4 is found, thats all six right?" He spoke into a walkie talkie, that was really cool, i want one! A fuzzy voice came back through the box and i wondered if he was talking to someone in Canada or something. "Okay i am bringing 4 and 6 to the staff room now" I wounder if staff room is in Canada

**Jasper**

When Mommy ran off i got really scared, i dont like when she leaves me because it feels like when i was a baby. The big kids say i am still a baby because i wear diapers, but thats not true because Mommy says i am a Cowboy, not a Cowbaby.

I got bored really fast watching Rosalie put on make up, so i walked away from her, hoping to find the toy isle. I couldn't find it, but i did find the candy isle! I picked up a box of cookie dough bites and started to eat them, but a big scary guy started yelling at me.

He was dressed like a police man, but he should be chasing bad guys! I am not a bad guy am i?

"That is stealing kid!" He yelled, i dropped the box, stealing? Like the robbers on tv? I screamed at what i had done, then i started to run because i didn't want to be in prison with all the other bad guys.

He was right behind me, but i could fit through smaller gaps than he could so i could get further faster. I tried to find Emmett, because he would know what to do because he is a bad guy too.

Crying water dripped from my eyes too my mouth, i started to choke on it because i breathed it in wrong. The police man tried to grab at me, but i heard a gun shot and then another and he fell over. I spun round and i saw Emmett holding a real life gun! He killed the good guy! Now Emmett really was a bad guy, and i was too and it was all my fault he was dead.

I cried more until Emmett told me that tears are pee, then i cried more again because that meant i drank my own pee and that is gross. Another police man came and found us, saying something too a black box but i wasn't listening because i was crying too much.

**Alice**

Emmett dumped me with the puppies again. I was petting them all but one peed on me and it was gross but its okay because everybody had got to pee. I was having a really fun time playing with them until a man came and picked me up. He said i was a thing 6, like Mommy and Daddy do so he must be okay to take me.

He carried me under his arm and it wasn't comfy, but it was kind of fun. Then we saw Edward! Edward is my real brother, not pretend like Jasper and Emmett. Edward nearly got squished like a bug, then he started to roll around and it made me laugh.

He almost cried, he always cries, but he stopped when he saw me. Daddy says i am a ray of sunshine so that must be why. The man tooked us too a small room with chairs, and all the others where there too, including Mommy, who was glaring at a lady with red on her face.

Everyone started yelling again, and it got really loud so i started yelling about my puppies, because everyone else was doing it too. Mommy told the shop man thank you and we went home. I didn't get a toy, but thats okay because no one noticed i had a puppy in my back pack, so i kept him a secret so we could keep him.

When we got home, he started to wriggle, so i let him out and he licked my face. I didn't take the puppy who peed on me, because i didn't want him to piddle on the carpet because Emmett did that once on accident and it was gross and smelly and Mommy made him clean it. It was yesterday, so he wasn't even a baby.

"Alice!" Mommy said, picking up the puppy "Did you steal a puppy?" Then Jasper started crying about me stealing, because that made me a bad guy. I didn't mind being a bad guy if i got a puppy. "We have to take him back!" I pouted, because i liked my puppy.

"Are we going back to the store?" Emmett asked, his eyes got all happy and sparkly "I want to go"

"Actually, we can keep the puppy" Mommy said, running a hand through her hair "I am never taking you guys back to the store. It cost me $4000 today, and Emmett has to go to theropy for shooting that man" Emmy pouted, so i let him hold my puppy, everyone else crowded him too.

"Whats his name?" Rosalie asked, Mommy looked at me too say because its my puppy.

"Daddy!" I told them, Mommy laughed at me "His name is Daddy!"

"Sweetie, Daddy's name is Daddy, we can't have two Daddies" She told me , i pouted because i wanted to name my puppy Daddy. I picked another of my favotitest things instead.

"Eddie!" I yelled, the puppy barked and wagged his tail while he walked over too me. I tickled his fluffy white belly. "He likes it!"

"He does, i guess if its okay with Edward" Mommy said, i said please lots of time so he had to say yes, it always worked. He shrugged, patting the puppies head "Eddie it is then!"

**So there we go, Chapter 2. Don't forget to leave reviews, any ideas i will take into account so go crazy! But not to crazy. I am thinking about skipping ahead like seven years, i can always add more younger chapters at the end, what do you think? What other ages would you like to see? Any paticular milestones? Did i miss anything out? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! So yeah, review please.**


	3. The birds and the bees

**Okay, chapter three! I decided to jump forward a few years this time, so here are the ages; This is when the story starts getting Bella and Edward orientated but i will have some of the other kids be the main feature in another chapter on request!  
Emmett- 13  
Rosalie- 12  
Bella- 11  
Edward- 9  
Jasper- 8  
Alice- 7**

**Edward**

Emmett, Rosalie and Bella had been treating me funny all day. It was the weekend after school got out, so i was helping Dad with the pool to try and get away from them. Bella came out side at one point, offering to go for a walk or something.

I declined, because i actually like Bella a lot, but she doesn't like me the same so i get really uncomfortable around her. I watched her walk away, yelling something to Emmett that she tried to help me but i was being a jerk today.

Help me what? Today was like anyother day, the only thing that was different about me is the fact my tenth birthday is a months time.

What if i am not getting a birthday? Oh God, Dad had been treating me weird too this whole time.

"Hey, buddy?" Dad said, finally fixing the pump so it filtered the green water out to make it blue again. "Do you want to go to get something to eat?" He asked, scratching the back fo his head "Just me and you?"

"Sure" I agreed, with six kids you don't get this sort of thing happening much, but a couple times the older kids have gotten to go out to eat by them selves with Mom or Dad. That wasn't fair, but maybe its because im nearly double digits. "Can we go too Charlies?"

"Yeah, where ever you want" I grabbed my shoes, excited for the time with my Dad "I just need to go, talk to your mother."

"Okay" I said, but he had already disapeared. I was just trying to tie my lace, something i hadn't quite figured out yet, i didn't get how the strings were bunny ears in any way, shape or form, when Bella came along. "Can you help, Bella?" I asked, she smiled, kneeling down and tying them easily.

I felt like a little kid. Thats what she saw me as, a little kid, a little _brother_. I didn't really think of any of the others as a sibling, except for Alice because she was my sister. I guess its because they are more like friends.

"Edward, you know how you are turning Ten next month?" Bella began, i nodded, hoping she would ask what i wanted "Well, mom and dad decided when Emmett was ten that thats when they are going to start talking about, changes and stuff"

"What?" I asked, looking at her pretty eyes, they looked away, a blush spreading across her cheeks "You mean like about, growing?"

"Yeah, i just thought you would like a warning, because i didn't get one, and that made it so much worse" Bella shuddered "I had my talk with Rosalie, so you might want to ask if Jasper could come?" I nodded, taking her word for it.

"Edward, ready to go?" Dad asked, his cheeks slightly red when he looked at Bella standing there.

"Dad, i think it would be better if Jasper went too" Bella said, tilting her head to the side, Dad nodded "Two birds with one stone" Dad must have taken her advice, because half hour later, Jasper and i were drinking milkshakes from Charlie's while Dad drank his coffee.

"Okay, boys" Dad began, i winced, woundering what exactly he was going to say about me growing. I wasn't sure what about my height needed talking about. "So, summer is coming up"

"Yeah, we are going to go swimming everyday, Mom is taking us summer clothes shopping tomorrow!" Jasper said, bouncing in his seat "Alice said i could help her pick out a swim suit, we are going to get matching" I snickered, he would do anything for Alice.

"Thats what i am about to talk about" Dad ran a hand through his hair so it stuck up a little "The girls, are changing and so are you. You might start to have feelings soon about those changes, and it is all perfectly natural. It is nothing to be ashamed of. I just wanted to ask you, because Emmett surprised me with this, how would you describe your relationship with the other kids, are you friends, siblings?"

"Alice is my sister" I said slowly, i glanced at Jasper to see he looked as confused as i felt. Dad hadn't said anything about my height, just about summer. "But the others are like friends"

"Yah" Jasper agreed, finishing his milkshake with obnoxious slerping "Alice is my girlfriend and the others is my friends" I glared at him, my sister was just a kid, too little for a boyfriend.

"Oh" Dad murmured "Emmett said the same. I was hoping you would see each other as brothers and sisters"

"But we aren't, except for me and Alice" I argued.

"And Bella and Emmett" Jasper contributed "We aren't related, we are adopted"

"But I am your uncle, and Esme is Alice and Edwards aunt, do you not think that makes you a little related?" Carlisle seemed bothered about this, i don't get why.

"No, thats by marriage, me and Alice Googled it because we didn't want to be inbreed"

"Whats inbreed?" Jasper sighed like i was stupid, waving his hand in the air at the waitress.

"Its where you are related and you have a baby, normally the babies have fins and webbed feet and stuff like that" Jasper smiled at the waitress, not letting her know the weird turn the conversation had taken. I did the same because i didn't want people to like Jasper better, most the time we got along but i was smarter and nicer than him and he didn't like when i pointed it out.

"What can i get you boys?" She asked, holding out a note pad and pen "You are little cuties, you know that?"

"We get that a lot" Jasper laughed, the grin still in place "I would like some chilli fries and another milkshake, please" He put on a slight lisp, i held back a laugh, because i know that sort of thing made people swoon.

"I would like the same, please" I said, quietly to imply i was shy, they eat this crap up "But can i have cheese on my fries?" I blinked twice, knowing that it drew attention too my eyes, Bella and Mom say they are my best feature. I know they are, because Alice has them too.

"Sure, buddie, thats not a problem" The waitress cooed "Your brother is Emmett Swan right?"

"We live in the same house" I began

"But we dont have the same blood" Jasper finshed, dummbing it down to make us seem younger "Are you his friend?"

"Or his girlfriend?" We giggled, like it was rude to ask that, the girl blushed.

"No, we are just friends." The girl looked as her pad with a smaller smile "Not for lack of trying" She mumbled "Okay, let me get your food!" She walked off, and once she was out of sight Jasper and i high fived with big grins.

"Why did you act like that boys?" Dad asked, smiling at us looking kind of proud "Did you think she was pretty?"

"No" I replied, finshing my own milkshake before continuing "You just wait, cute gets better service. I would bet my whole allowance that we get out food in 5 minutes, with an added surprise"

"You know it" Jasper chuckled "And the milkshakes will be over in three, two, one" We looked over our shoulders too see the girl coming over with a big grin on her face. "See?" Jasper whispered under his breath.

"A little charm goes far, dad" I advised, in the same low tone. "Carry on with what you were saying" I said once the waitress was gone, i grinned at the twirly straw you normally only got on birthdays. Dad cleared his throte, the amusment fading.

"Well, you are coming up too the age where you see girls differently, and i just wanted to talk to you about it before summer, because the girls are going to be in swimsuits a lot, and i just wanted to warn you about that sort of thing-" Dad went into detail about what weaners were for, even going so far as to present us each with a book, titled "Growing up manual for boys, for when 'Woody' is a differnt kind of toy"

I didn't get the joke, so i made a mental note to ask Emmett when i got home, what did toy story have to do with this? All three of us where brigt red throughout the conversation, and Dad was stuttering as he spoke, which was weird for him. He took a break when our food came, in bigger portions than normal, aranged in a smiley face.

Once we got home, Jasper was unusually quiet.I totally understood, i too was freaked out by the sudden warning that my weener might stand up if i see a pretty girl. When Alice came to greet us, we hid the books from her sight, niether of us wanting her to go through what we did when she was just a little kid.

I ran up stairs to find Emmett and ask him about the title of the book, because it was really bugging me. I knocked twice but i didn't get any answer so i let my self in, normally he is just really into the x box game he was playing.

I was met with the sight of Rosalie under Emmett while they kissed with tounge. His hand was up her shirt and they didn't even see me there, or they didn't care.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing there?" Bella asked as she walked over to me, i looked over at her with my mouth hanging open and pointed in to the room. "I was just coming to talk to you- Oh My God!" She yelled, Rosalies grey eyes snapped open, taking in us standing there before flinging Emmett off her and pulling down her bunched up shirt.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, Emmett looked just as angry "Why are you sneeking up on us like that?"

"I knocked, i just thought Em was on the X box!" I said, trying to deflect her anger because you do not want to be on the wrong side of Rose. "You two were kissing"

"Yeah" Emmett said "You can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" Bella asked, her perfect eyebrow arched "I think everyone would be okay with it, Its not like we are actually related or anything" Its funny how she said that, because i always thought she thought of me as a brother.

"Its not the family i am worried about" Rose whispered "No one gets we aren't related, they hear 'adopted' and they think that means we are automatically brothers and sisters, they don't get it" Bella nodded slowley, I did too, because i was still more conserned about my book.

"And With Jasper and Alice being so little we figured they would blurt it out and then everyone would know" Emmett helped up Rosalie by offering her his hand. She took it and they looked all lovingly at each other.

"You should at least tell Esme and Carlisle" Bella said, smiling at them "Or you know, me your sister and your best friend?" Bella crossed her arms across her chest, i noticed she had moved up from a training bra so there was actually a _chest_ there. i felt tingles run down my spine.

Oh, thats the sort of thing Dad was talking about.

"Why did you come here anyway, squirt?" Emmett asked, i flushed, it wasn't something i wanted to show Bella or Rose, but i needed to know or it would bother me. I tossed him the book, he read it quickly, snickered and passed it to Rose who did the same.

"What is it?" Bella demanded, making a move to take the book from Rose but Em moved it out of her reach. "Come on Em! He will show me later anyway!" Its true, i would.

"No!" Emmett growled "You are just a kid, come on Edward would you show this too your little sister?" I would not, but thats different, Bella is four years older than Alice.

"Emmett, Bella is only a year younger than me, we knew this stuff at her age!" Rose snapped, helping Bella chase Emmett for the book. I joined it, tackling Em from behind the way dad taught me. I grabbed the book from Emmett, chucking it to Bella.

She looked really surprised that i could tackle Emmett, because he is huge, but i am pretty tall for my age. She read the cover and laughed, opening up the booklet and flicking threw it.

"I have one like this for girls, its called 'When a bush isn't just a plant', where do they find these things?" We laughed, it was weird to be with the bigger kids because normally i was with Alice and Jasper. "Come on Edward, lets go upstairs" I nodded, trying not to look as enthusiastic as i felt.

Bella's room was my one of my favorites, it was a loft room like all the girls, but it had the biggest window that you could see for miles out of on a clear day. The wall around the window was stripped to the red brick, the other walls are a dark red so the room glowed warmly.

"Edward, do think its weird?" Bella said, she sat on her bed, throwing a new copy of Wuthering Heights to the side. I sat beside her "With Emmett and Rose?"

"No" I said she just nodded, and the subject was dropped. Maybe she was considoring me as something different. Maybe Em and Rose had changed her mind.

**Sorry for the long wait, i have family visiting and studying to do. Summer is almost over too, so the wait might be a normal thing, next chapter will most likely to be short because it is just a little thing i need to throw in there. **


	4. First date

**Ages:  
Em- 14  
R-13  
B-12  
E-10  
J-9  
A-8**

**Edward**

Bella is getting ready to go out on her first ever date. With Mike Newton.

He was spotty and greasy and he was taking her to a _movie._ Yeah real original Newton, a movie isn't what everyone does on their first date. He isn't even paying, or taking her to dinner, he said he would get the popcorn.

Bella doesn't like sweet popcorn, she likes salty but i doubt Mike does and Bella won't say anything so they will get sweet and she won't like it. I would get her what she wanted, i would pay for everything, but we wouldn't go too a movie, we would go somewhere special.

I haven't decided yet, but it will be original and amazing and she will probably cry of happiness. I picked up my guitar, strumming a few chords of the song i had been working on. It was my first song, of course it was for Bella.

"Hey Edward, that sounds really good, what is it?" Bella said, entering my room and making me jump, my heart was beating really fast, and the way she was dressed wasn't helping. She had black jeans and a tight red shirt, it was simple but it looked really good.

"Uh, nothing" I said, pushing the guitar away from me and patting the bed for her to sit down "You look beautiful" I told her, she blushed which lead me to notice she was wearing make up.

She must really like Newton. I stood up, knowing a hug would calm the nerves she was feeling right now.

"Thanks Edward" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "I am really nervous"

"It will be fine, B" I said, even though i wanted to tell her not to go, that he was a jerk "Its only Mike Newton, and its only a movie"

"I suppose" She rested her head on my shoulder, i was taller than her now, "He is coming over after too, since his Mom will be working until 6" I grimaced, he would be _here?_

"Oh" Was all i could muster, before i had a chance to say anything smart the door bell rang, followed by the sound of Rose and Alice squealing.

"Bella!" They called "He is here!" Rose finished, i said all the swear words i knew in my head while smiling at Bella who was looking like she was going to run away. I took her hand in mine and lead her down stairs.

Mike was waiting in the hall, Emmett and Carlisle talking to him in an intimidating way with their arms folded across their chests. He looked really stupid. Like seriously stupid.

He wore, get this, _jeans_. Not nice jeans, the kind your Mom gets for you from Walmart, and a t-shirt with a guitar and flames splashed all over it. His blonde hair was aranged in neat little spikes with slick gel and he wore sneakers that a little kid would wear.

Maybe i am a little biased, since he is taking Bella out and i wanted to do that, but he didn't look good. By the looks on Rose and Alice's faces they agreed. They looked up too us coming down the stairs and smirked at each other.

"Well, you two have fun" Esme said, even she gave Mike a funny look and she has too be the nicest person in the world. Emmett grunted, i released Bella's hand reluctantly. She must have seen the judging glances we had given her date because she rushed them out the door with a glare towards everyone.

I went to return to my room until they got back, but a hand on my arm stopped me. I looked over my shoulder to see Rosalie.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, but everyone was still listening.

"Yeah" I said, wincing at how not okay i sounded "Why wouldn't i be?" I questioned, knowing the answer, but i didn't want them to know the answer.

"No reason" Alice piped in "Do you want to come play with me and Jazzy?" I sighed, i was getting to old for playing with my little sister, but its not like Bella would see and she was the only person i cared about seeing me.

"Sure" I said, Esme grinned brightly at me, but Rose still held my arm gently "I am fine Rose" She nodded once, letting me go and walking with Emmett towards the living room.

For the next couple hours Alice dressed me and Jasper up, because neither of us had the heart to say no too her, but we drew the line at makeup. We were basically men after all. I heard the sound of the bus stopping out side our house, and glanced at the clock to see it was four thirty.

Bella was home. And i was dressed up as a princess. In my sisters room having a tea party.

Oh My God. I swore in my head again while throwing the crown and feather boa off me, struggling with the snow white dress yanked over my clothes by a very persistant pixie with the help of a very helpful Emmett.

"Its stuck!" I exclaimed, struggling in the confines of my dress, Alice and Jasper tried to help but it was budging. The sound of Bella's voice was coming from the stair well mixed in with Newtons. "Get help" I hissed, but the door was opened by Bella.

"Edward, do you want to watch a movie with us?" She asked me, not even batting an eye at my dress, but instead looking desperate. Mike on the other hand was snickering, and i knew at school he would tease me about this. "After we get Esme too help you out of that"

I nodded, my cheeks red from embarrassment and the strain of trying to get out of this death trap. The five of us walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to find Esme, Bella took my hand when we were on the stairs, and Mike glared at me for it.

"Oh, Edward are you stuck dear?" Esme asked when we got to the kitchen, i nodded bashfully and she grabbed the scissors without batting an eye lid. Esme was used to this crap. "Hold still"

I did as i was told, holding still even when Em and Rosalie joined us in the kitchen too see what all the comotion was about, dad was at work for his shift, and it didn't take long for Esme too free me from the dress.

Mike was still snickering even though pretty much everyone was glaring at him, we stuck together even if it was actually a funny situation. I felt much better once i was free, i was actually kind of scared i would have to go to hospital or something.

I lead the way to the living room for a movie, Bella pulled me down beside her on the small sofa, instead of sitting with Newton. I made a mental note to ask her what happened later, but right now i was more conserned about Mike still being here.

"What shall we watch?" Emmett asked, opening the DVD cabnet for us too see the options. "No disney, Alice"

"I think Edward wants to watch SnowWhite" Mike laughed like a donkey at his own joke, i felt my self blush again. Mike stopped laughing because no one else did, they just glared at him for me. "You have a lot of DVD's, can i borrow some"

"No" Jasper snapped, he was stuck sitting next to Mike on the sofa "We aren't supposed to take them out the living room because they get lost."

"Jesus i was just asking" Mike said sounding less mature than Alice at this point "So what scary movies do you have?"

"We can't watch those with Alice and Jasper here" I said, knowing Bella would be scared too but i didn't want to embarrass her "How about a funny one?"

"Whats the matter Edward, you a little girl when it comes to scary movies?" Mike teased, Rosalie hissed under her breath, Emmett gave him his best glare but it wasn't working on Mike "You do wear dresses after all"

"I was playing with Alice" I muttered, Bella took my hand and squeased it "And she is only a kid, she can't watch scary movies"

"Then get those two out of here so we can, its no fun with babies around" Mike sneared, glaring at my sister who had tears in her big eyes "And you should go too, you are just a little kid too"

"Edward, i want to watch a movie too" Alice sniffed, running the back of her hand across her nose. "I am not a baby"

"Yeah you are" Mike answered "You three go back to your tea party" Alice stood, not understanding that he couldn't tell her what to do. He pushed her towards the door, and because she was so little she fell over and hit her hand on the table.

I dived at him, pinning him too the floor and punching his face for hurting my little sister. Blood spurted from his nose, and i felt something crack under my fist sickeningly, but i didn't stop until Emmett pulled me off.

"Edward!" Esme gasped, Mike stood up, tears mixing with the blood on his face and snot coming from the side of his nose that wasn't bleeding. "I will call your Mom Mike, if you wait in the kitchen." She lead him towards the kitchen without saying the sort of comforting thing she normally does when someone gets hurt.

She must know how much of a jerk he was.

**Bella**

I didn't even want to go on this date with Mike, he just sort of assumed when he asked i was going, and when i tried to explain it all to Rose she said i had to go. She changed her mind when she met Mike.

All through the date he was touching me somehow, like he was over possesive instead of caring like Edward. It didn't help the whole time i was comparing how he treated me to how Edward treats me.

Near the end of the movie, he tried to kiss me, but i didn't want too because his teeth are yellowing and his breath stank of sweet popcorn. I hate sweet popcorn but i didn't say anything because he was paying for it. I just shoved him away.

He got kind of mad about that, and stopped talking to me the whole bus ride home, so i went to find Edward in the hope he could diter any more kissing with Mike.

Mike making fun of Edward really irritated me, and the others too, so when Edward finally hit him, i was really proud. Considoring the two year age gap between Edward and Mike, Mike was really pathetic.

"Sorry Bella" Edward said, i was helping him with the split knuckle he had in the upstairs bathroom "I could say sorry if you want to go out with him again"

"No way" I said, not even needing to think about it, he pushed Alice and unlike her brother, she was really little for her age. "He was a jerk, i didn't even want to go"

"I didn't want you to go" Edward said, his bright eyes not meeting mine. Edward was really sweet, and he was cute too, but he was so much younger. Maybe that didn't matter, maybe we could be like Emmett and Rosalie and not tell anyone but the family.

"Edward" I said, not knowing what else to say, instead i kissed his lips softly, it was my first kiss and i am so glad i didn't give it to Mike. After a few moments, he pulled away, looking really conflicted.

"Does it matter that i am younger than you?" He whispered, his gaze met mine and i was drawn in by the same shade of green that had gotten me to wear makeup earlier today.

"A little" I mumbled "Two years is a lot"

"Its not too Esme and Carlisle" His eyes were sad, not meeting mine again "They are three years apart"

"I don't know what to say to you" I bit my lip, he ran a hand through his already sticking up hair. "It might be different in a couple years"

I knew once i said it, Edward would take it in and not forget it. I was glad about that because it meant he would wait for me, he was just that kind of person. But right now he was just too young.


End file.
